


Охотники на голубей

by B_E_S



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Сколько же хлопот от этих девчонок! Ладно, с соседкой-диверсанткой, регулярно втягивающей тебя в неприятности, ещё можно смириться. Но что делать с непонятной девушкой в белом платье, которая периодически является тебе и сообщает, что ты погибнешь?





	Охотники на голубей

Серёжа Рябушкин был воспитанным и ответственным мальчиком, но считался отъявленным хулиганом. Всё потому, что он попал в дурную компанию – компанию Наташи Дёминой. Кто ж знал, что от такой шмакодявки может быть столько неприятностей! А Серёжа не был виноват даже в том, что с ней познакомился. Сам бы он не стал – даром не надо! Родители заставили. После переезда пришли в гости к новым соседям, привели с собой Серёжу, а у соседей была дочка Наташа. Детей отправили в другую комнату - салаты вы уже поели, идите пока поиграйте, на торт мы вас позовём. Придя звать на торт, взрослые обнаружили, что Серёжа стоит на подоконнике и методично выкидывает в форточку Наташины игрушки, которые ему Наташа же и подаёт. Идея была её, но досталось Серёже. «Ты ведь старший!» И что? Наташа сказала, что так надо, и он не стал спорить, в гостях с хозяевами спорить не положено. Ему, на минуточку, было всего пять лет, критическое мышление ещё не особо-то развилось. Зато у трёхлетней Наташки вредоносное мышление было развито отлично!

А с виду – ангелочек ангелочком. Маленькая, синеглазая, кудрявая, румяная. Глаза большущие и действительно синие, а не серо-голубые. Волосы – густые, русые, вьются сильно-сильно. Наташа любила банты и платьица, и в своих нарядах смахивала на куколку. «Вся такая девочка-девочка», - говорили про неё.

Во что эта девочка-девочка только не втягивала Серёжу! Например, уговорила облазать мусорные баки. Услышала краем уха, что кто-то где-то когда-то выбросил в мусорный бак котят. Расплакалась, а позже решила, что местные баки тоже надо проверить, вдруг и там прямо сейчас ползают беспомощные, голодные, погибающие котята. Она так жалобно рассказывала об этом Серёже, что он согласился помочь, и они вместе пустились в поисково-спасательный вояж по помойкам. Поймали их на первой же контейнерной площадке, но к тому времени и Наташино розовое платьишко, и Серёжины спортивные шорты с футболкой были безвозвратно испорчены. Угадайте, кого объявили ответственным за инцидент.

Наташины родители, прекрасно знавшие, на что способно их чадо, следили за ней, но она исхитрялась ускользать из-под наблюдения с регулярностью, которой позавидовали бы многие шпионы. Приключения Наташа не столько находила, сколько придумывала. Она и Серёжа то лазали на чердак и оттуда на крышу дома, чтобы рассмотреть в небе летающую тарелку. То бегали на пляж, чтобы увидеть русалку (правда, это в сопровождении Наташиного папы). То устраивали поход по парку, в надежде найти улетевшего от соседей попугая (это уже с Серёжиной мамой). Если поиски попугая ещё имели под собой подобие логической основы, то откуда должны были взяться русалка или НЛО, совершенно непонятно, но Наташа нисколько не сомневалась, что ей и Серёже явятся эти чудеса. Своей уверенностью она заражала его, будто гриппом. Он давно уже понимал, что у Наташи неуёмная фантазия, но каждый раз казалось, что теперь, именно теперь обязательно случится что-то невероятное.

Однажды они побежали в пожарную часть недалеко от дома, чтобы посмотреть на «машины с мигалками». К их разочарованию, во дворе части никаких машин не стояло, видимо, были внутри здания, за закрытыми железными воротами. Недолго думая, Наташа подошла к крайним левым воротам и стала стучать. Она видела звонок, но при всём желании не дотянулась бы, и Серёжа тоже.

Дверь с лёгким лязгом отворилась, на детей удивлённо уставился мужчина в форменной одежде. Он тогда показался Серёже неимоверно важным и взрослым.

\- Вы что тут делаете?

Наташа проникновенно поглядела на огнеборца снизу вверх.

\- Здравствуйте. Можно на машины посмотреть?

Мужчина растерялся.

\- Какие машины?..

\- Пожар-р-р-рные!

\- Дети, вы как здесь оказались?

\- Пришли.

Пожарный высунулся за порог и тревожно огляделся по сторонам.

\- А родители ваши где? - За спиной у него виднелась красная машина с двумя белыми полосами на капоте. Наташа попыталась заглянуть внутрь, но пожарный придержал её. - Вы что, одни?

\- Ага. Дядя пожарник, ну покажите нам машины, ну пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

\- Я не пожарник, - буркнул мужчина, который часто сталкивался, но по-прежнему не желал мириться с такой ошибкой. – Пожарник - тот, кто устраивает пожар. А мы пожарные, мы пожары тушим.

\- Дядя пожарный, дайте посмотреть машины, пожалуйста!

\- Родители где?

\- А машины посмотреть дадите?

До пожарного дошло, что собеседница ему попалась хоть и мелкая, но непростая.

\- Если покажу, скажешь, откуда вы пришли?

Наташа энергично закивала.

Серёжа стоял молча и едва ли слышал хоть половину разговора. Онемев от восхищения, он во все глаза таращился на пожарную машину, окутанную полумраком.

Что-то громко зазвенело по всему зданию, появились другие пожарные, открыли соседние ворота и уехали на машине, ничуть не хуже той, которую разглядывал Серёжа. Воя сиренами и сверкая мигалками, машина унеслась прочь. Серёжа, наконец, созрел для устной речи.

\- А почему Вы не поехали?

Пожарный не знал, злиться ему или умиляться.

\- Все сразу не уезжают. Кто-то должен оставаться на случай, если будет ещё один пожар. Мальчик, тебя как зовут?

\- Серёжа.

\- Это твоя сестра?

\- Нет, это Наташа.

\- Всё сразу стало ясно, - хмыкнул пожарный. - Вы где живёте, детвора?

Серёжа открыл рот, чтоб ответить, но Наташа перебила:

\- Не говори! А то домой нас отправит!

Аргумент «Ваши мамы и папы ведь волнуются, как вам не стыдно?» застыл у пожарного на устах. Он подумал, что если за детьми так плохо присматривают, они, наверное, из неблагополучных семей, с родителями-алкоголиками, коллективно ушедшими в запой. Может, у ребят эти пожарные машины станут единственной радостью на много месяцев вперёд.

\- Ладно, заходите. Постойте тут, пойду спрошу у начальства.

По результатам похода к начальству детям не только показали машины, но разрешили забраться в кабину и даже побибикать. Впервые за все их совместные вылазки Серёжа был в большем восторге, чем Наташа. Он твёрдо решил: когда вырастет, станет пожарным.

После того как юные гости облазали машину вдоль и поперёк, им показали кое-что из пожарного снаряжения, а потом угостили чаем с печеньем.

\- Теперь-то скажешь, где вы живёте? – спросил дядя Дима, тот самый пожарный, который открыл им дверь.

Электрическое освещение не горело, света из окон под потолком хватало, но кругом лежали тени, по углам превращающиеся в настоящую темноту. Из одной такой тени вышла женщина, нет, скорее, девушка в белом платье. Лица не рассмотреть - тоже в тени, вдобавок, его частично закрывали прямые тёмные волосы, спускающиеся ниже плеч.

\- …Погибнешь, - сказала девушка Серёже странным, каким-то нездешним голосом. - …Погибнешь… - Покачала головой и отступила назад, растаяв в темноте.

_ _ _

Дома уже царил панический переполох.

Едва дядя Дима, сдав детей с рук на руки (а заодно убедившись, что обе семьи не алкоголики и люди приличные, по крайней мере, с виду), ушёл, Серёже знатно надрали уши за самоволку. Но справедливость восторжествовала, потому что Наташу тоже наказали, понимали же, кто был автором идеи. В конце концов, не один Серёжа становился жертвой Наташиных авантюр, она в свои приключения вовлекала практически любого более-менее ровесника, с которым общалась дольше десяти минут. Тётя Вера и дядя Игорь, Наташины мама и папа, даже радовались, когда Наташа заваривала кашу с участием Серёжи, он из всех знакомых им детей был самым рассудительным и по мере сил присматривал за малолетней диверсанткой.

Продолжая тему справедливости, следует отметить, что Наташа не была исчадием ада, постоянно вынашивающим злобные планы. Она никогда никому не собиралась причинять вреда. Лучше всех на сей счёт высказался её дедушка, Георгий Петрович: «Девочка-то добрая, душевная, но неугомонная – хоть вешайся».

Когда Серёжа был первоклассником, Наташа сбежала из садика, чтобы принести ему котлету. Услышала, как воспитатель с нянечкой говорили, что в школьной столовой что-то поломалось и сегодня там все останутся без еды. Завернула свою обеденную котлету в салфетку, спрятала в карман, а во время тихого часа улизнула и, осознавая всю значимость гуманитарной миссии, отправилась в школу, где учился Серёжа. Благо, школа была буквально через дорогу от садика, причём дорога – не трасса с оживлённым движением, а асфальтовая полоска три метра шириной. К сожалению, благородный поступок Наташи Серёжа не оценил, поскольку давно был дома. Ещё больше не оценили воспитательница и нянечка. Наташа сама расплакалась, когда поняла, как сильно напугала и расстроила взрослых.

Большое сердце и маленький мозг – так думал про Наташу Серёжа, когда подрос. Наташа училась в той же школе, но общались они гораздо меньше, превратившись из дворовых друзей в соседей-знакомых. С прежних времён сохранилось только прозвище, которым Серёжа некогда наградил Наташу, - Спичка.

Наташа осталась девочкой-девочкой. С первого класса обязательно находился парнишка, готовый нести её пакет или тяжёлый портфель, и не потому, что Наташа ему сильно нравилась. Просто рядом с ней мальчики чувствовали себя мальчиками.

Серёжа сам был не прочь помочь одноклассницам с пакетами или рюкзаками. То ли благодаря Наташе, то ли от природы, он ладил с девчонками. Конечно, кого-то дёргал за косички, а от кого-то получал книжкой по башке, но никогда не участвовал во вражде «Мальчики против девочек».

Со временем Серёжа из мальчика превратился в юношу. Он часто улыбался и смеялся, являя миру ямочки на щеках. Щёки у него были округлые, черты лица - плавные, нос - картошкой. Обыкновенные карие глаза, но неизменно прямой взгляд. Телосложение из тех, при которых про человека сперва думаешь: «Полноватый», а через миг понимаешь, что не полноватый, а крепкий. Имея громкий голос, Серёжа мог перекричать любого, но также мог чуть ли не убаюкать собеседника, когда начинал говорить вкрадчиво и мирно. Тогда его голос окутывал, словно одеяло, в которое хотелось плотнее завернуться и расслабиться от ощущения уюта. Стригся он всегда коротко (классе в восьмом или девятом пробовал отрастить шевелюру, чтоб учудить причёску помоднее, да быстро понял, что это не его), но не настолько, чтобы не было видно, что волосы у него волнистые. Одни считали Серёжу брюнетом, другие шатеном, а его забавляло, что люди могут всерьёз спорить из-за названия для цвета волос.

В последний год школы Серёжа остался единственным парнем в классе, не унывал и отлично управлялся с женским коллективом. Класс прозвали гаремом, но их это веселило, они и сами посмеивались над ситуацией. Однажды в школьной стенгазете написали шуточное объявление: «Девчонки из других классов, руки прочь от Серёжи Рябушкина, он у нас и так один-единственный!»

Большая часть Наташиной бурлящей энергии уже несколько лет была направлена в мирное русло. Наташа попала в театральную студию; другие девочки хотели быть актрисами, а она мечтала стать режиссёром - и спектаклей, и массовых мероприятий. Педагог идею одобрил и всячески помогал ученице. Когда об этом случайно узнал Серёжа, сказал только, что Наташа - сама по себе одно большое массовое мероприятие. Ему некогда было долго о ней размышлять, своих забот хватало. Не последнее место в их списке занимали экзамены, великие и ужасные, то есть единые и государственные.

Многие родители к концу учебного года начинают паниковать из-за ЕГЭ детей. Мама Серёжи, как ответственная женщина, не стала затягивать и приступила к панике в начале сентября. Она издёргалась сама и издёргала Серёжу. Другое дело, что на дёрганья он не очень-то реагировал – спасибо устойчивой нервной системе, доставшейся, видимо, от отца. Но и самая устойчивая система может пошатнуться, когда человеку каждый день по многу раз твердят, какое судьбоносное испытание его ждёт, как важно с ним справиться, и в красках расписывают, как в случае неудачи жизнь покатится под откос – не будет приличной учёбы, приличной работы, приличной зарплаты, придётся умереть под забором в нищете и забвении. В какой-то момент Серёжа понял, что пора бежать.

\- Ты куда?

\- Пойду присмотрюсь к заборам нашего города. А может, уже и примерюсь.

Но отправился он не в заборное турне, а в парк. Поскольку парк примыкал к одному из городских пляжей, Серёжа вскоре оказался на берегу. Начало октября не самая горячая пляжная пора, и кроме Серёжи этим субботним днём здесь были лишь голуби да Наташа.

Серёжу удивило не столько её наличие, сколько поведение. Она ходила за одним голубем, пробовала поймать, накинув на него свою куртку. Голубь упорно ускользал, но далеко не улетал.

\- Привет! – почти не глядя на Серёжу, поздоровалась Наташа, когда оказалась недалеко от него.

\- Привет. – Он многозначительно глянул на неё, но она этого не увидела. – Чего привязалась к бедной птичке?

Наташа, по-прежнему следя за «добычей», достала из кармана платья металлический предмет и изрекла:

\- Во! – Как будто это всё объясняло.

Сначала Серёже показалось, что у неё в руке нож, затем он понял, что это бритва, похожая на скальпель. Почти древней модели, но на вид очень острая.

\- Старая дедушкина, я её наточила, - добавила Наташа, не внеся никакой ясности. – Удобнее ножниц.

\- Ясно. – Серёжа почесал затылок. – Так… - Он прикинул, какова вероятность, что Наташа стала кровожадной сумасшедшей, разделывающей голубей, и может ли это очаровательное хобби перекинуться на людей. Холодное оружие есть холодное оружие, даже в руках пигалицы. Если что, он отобьётся, но быть порезанным всё равно не хотелось. Он сосредоточился на более мирной версии. – Настали голодные времена, и ты добываешь пропитание?

\- Дурак, - отмахнулась Наташа. У неё был хорошо поставленный голос, молодой, но с необычайно взрослыми интонациями, иногда казалось, что говорит не девчонка, а женщина. – Лучше б поймать помог.

\- Зачем? – Не хотелось быть соучастником убийства.

\- Не видишь, у него лапа в леске или в нитке какой-то, уже вся скорченная? Надо разрезать.

Другое дело.

Минут десять они пытались изловить голубя, используя уже Серёжину куртку. Складывалось впечатление, будто птица догадывается, что ей хотят помочь, но не до конца уверена. А может, голубю было так плохо, что он не мог толком летать, потому в основном бегал, и то недалеко.

Наконец, крылатого бегуна поймали. Серёжа держал голубя, голубь отчаянно трепыхался, а Наташа орудовала бритвой, аккуратно, чтоб не поранить «пациента». Разрезав глубоко впившуюся леску, Наташа убрала её и обработала лапу перекисью водорода, которую вместе с ватой достала из своей сумки. Серёжа отпустил пернатого на песок. Голубь сердито засеменил прочь.

\- Ты специально пришла сюда, чтобы отловить и облагодетельствовать голубя?

\- Не, я просто гуляю. Но у меня набор всегда с собой. Жалко их, они же с этими лесками, нитками, веревками очень мучаются. День за днём. Представь, если б у тебя нога была пережата и ты ничего сделать не мог. Кровообращение нарушается, нога немеет, потом загнивает или иссыхает; заражение, медленная смерть. А тебе никто не помогает, и сам себе помочь не можешь. – Наташа проводила взглядом голубя, проковылявшего по песку и скрывшегося в кустах. – Хоть бы оклемался, бедняга. Люди повыбрасывают всякой дряни, а птички отдуваются. – Она вскинула голову, тряхнув густой пушистой чёлкой. - Давай руки дезинфицировать, у меня антисептик есть.

\- Гляжу, всё продумано, - ухмыльнулся Серёжа, когда Наташа выдавила на его подставленные ладони порцию антисептического геля. Он давно подозревал, что она вовсе не дура, просто не тратит силы на то, чтоб казаться умной.

\- А как же! – самодовольно хмыкнула Наташа, выдавила дозу себе, протёрла флакон ватой с перекисью и убрала в сумку. – Спасибо тебе за помощь. – Размазывая гель по кистям, она сдула упавший на лицо локон, и тот занял своё место среди других красивых крупных завитков, спускающихся до плеч.

\- Не за что. Никогда не думал, что буду охотником на голубей.

\- Ты ещё не настоящий охотник.

\- Да?

\- Да. У тебя на счету всего один голубь. Для звания охотника нужно больше. – Слегка повернув голову, она улыбнулась.

Улыбалась Наташа всегда особенно – улыбка была лукавая, но не подлая, губы в середине чуть разомкнуты, брови как бы в лёгком удивлении выгнуты, и в целом ощущение, словно Наташа знает, но отказывается выдавать важный секрет.

\- Предлагаешь увеличить список?

\- Если ты не занят.

Он был занят. Ему нужно было готовиться к экзаменам. Но от этого уже тошнило. В конце концов, до ЕГЭ ещё несколько месяцев, без перерывов и разрядки у него поедет крыша.

\- Уговорила.

Обрадовавшаяся Наташа окинула пляж взором бывалого охотника. Сородичи спасённого голубя давно разлетелись.

\- Пойдём в парк, - скомандовала она.

\- Пойдём.

Дойдя до травы, охотники принялись вытряхивать песок из обуви. Серёжа вспомнил, как в детстве они бегали тут, высматривая русалку, и обернулся к реке. Вода отражала небо и была серой, при таком контрасте песок казался ярко-жёлтым. А там, где до него дотягивались набегающие волны, желтый цвет сменялся тёмно-коричневым. И на этой тёмно-коричневой полоске, опустив голову, стояла девушка в белом платье. Ветер донёс до Серёжи её слова:

\- …Погибнешь... …Погибнешь… …Погибнешь…

_ _ _

Нечасто в отдел полиции попадают трезвые подростки, говорящие правильной литературной речью без единого матерного слова. Но сей факт не смягчил блюстителей порядка.

\- Значит, пугали прохожих холодным оружием? – Усатый полицейский, которому их только что передали, сурово посмотрел на Серёжу и Наташу.

Наташа замотала головой.

\- Неправда! Они сами испугались, мы им ничего не сделали!

\- Выпрыгнули из кустов, угрожая ножом… то есть бритвой, это, по-вашему, ничего не сделали?

\- Товарищ… - Наташа вытянула шею, разглядывая погоны; непонятно зачем, ведь в символике званий она не разбиралась, - … с четырьмя звёздочками на погоне, мы же объяснили! Мы ни на кого не нападали. Мы ловили голубя, у которого нога запуталась в завязке, знаете, такими торты перевязывают. Поймали, завязку распороли, а он вырвался, нам обоим крыльями по лицу попало, и мы как-то отскочили в сторону. А тут эти милые женщины.

\- У которых чуть не случился инфаркт.

\- В предынфарктном состоянии так не бегают, - вставил Серёжа.

\- И не визжат, - добавила Наташа. – Наверное… В общем, мы не виноваты! Тут недопонимание.

\- Роковое, - дополнил Серёжа, сознавая, что хуже уже вряд ли будет.

\- Роковое, - подтвердила Наташа.

Товарищ с четырьмя звёздочками на погоне прищурился, что-то припоминая.

\- Постойте-ка. – Поглядел на бумаги, составленные подчинёнными, задержавшими парочку в парке. – Дёмина Наталья Игоревна и Рябушкин Сергей Михайлович? Выросли-то как! Не узнаёте? Я вас лет десять назад с крыши дома выгонял. И штраф вашим родителям выписывал за стены, которые вы разрисовали. И тебя, Дёмина, с гаража снимал. Два раза. Звёздочек, правда, у меня тогда поменьше было. – Он перевёл взгляд с Дёминой Натальи Игоревны на Рябушкина Сергея Михайловича. – Эх, Серёга-Серёга. Бежал бы ты от неё.

\- Куда я убегу – в одном доме живём.

Вопреки старому знакомству, товарищ с четырьмя звёздочками на погоне отказался их отпускать.

\- Родителям сами позвоните, или мне позвонить?

\- Родителям-то зачем? – удивился Серёжа.

\- Так положено – если несовершеннолетние задержаны, обязательно уведомить родителей.

\- Мне до совершеннолетия всего два с половиной месяца.

\- Слушай, сам бы рад больше никого не впутывать, но правила есть правила. Если что, шишки на меня посыплются, не на вас.

Когда звонки родителям были сделаны, Серёжу и Наташу оставили ждать в коридоре. Спасибо ещё, за решётчатую дверь не упрятали. Они сидели на металлических стульях, положив рядом с собой куртки, изучали противоположную стену, изредка поглядывали друг на друга. На Наташу ещё поглядывали проходящие мимо полицейские, в их глазах читалось смешливое недоумение. Не то чтоб Серёжа смотрелся матёрым уголовником, но Наташа не вписывалась в обстановку совсем радикально. Сидит эдакая Дюймовочка, пол-лица глаз, кудряшки, голубые платье и куртка, белые туфельки. Впечатление как от топорного фотошопа, когда любому профану видно, что одно изображение искусственно наложено на другое.

После нескольких минут молчания Наташа на напористый блатной манер вполголоса пропела:

\- А голуби летят над нашей зоной…

Сережа фыркнул. Наташа вздохнула.

\- Извини. Я не хотела, чтоб так получилось.

\- Ты всегда не хочешь, чтоб «так получилось», но именно «так» и получается. Десять лет спокойной жизни, потом два часа с тобой – и у меня уже есть криминальная биография.

\- Не злись, пожалуйста, - виновато попросила она.

\- Да я не злюсь. – Заложив руки за голову, Серёжа откинулся назад и упёрся костяшками пальцев в стену. – Хоть от экзаменов этих отвлёкся, заодно и родителей отвлёк.

\- Ты про ЕГЭ? Переживаешь?

\- Я – нет. Мать извелась. Она ж всё мечтает, что я в университет поступлю, крутым юристом стану, деньги немереные зарабатывать буду. Насмотрелась сериалов ещё в девяностые, а я расхлёбывай.

\- Не очень ты похож на будущего юриста.

\- Так я юристом быть и не собираюсь. Сто раз это говорил, но она как будто не слышит. Я после школы в армию уйду.

\- Не будешь никуда поступать?

\- Буду - когда вернусь. Отдохнуть хочу.

\- Армия вроде не курорт.

\- Мне курорт не нужен. Лишь бы на мозги не капали, ну или капали, но по другим темам. – Серёжа помолчал. – Попрошу, чтоб меня на Северный полюс отправили или на Чукотку.

\- Далеко, - протянула Наташа, жалобно, словно это ей предстояло там служить.

\- Чем дальше, тем лучше. Рядом с домом неинтересно. Вдобавок, может, в армии квалификацию какую-то получу. Вернусь, выучусь на пожарного-спасателя.

\- До сих пор не передумал?

\- И не передумаю.

\- Ой, даже приятно. Это ведь с моей подачи.

\- С твоей. Можешь собой гордиться, Спичка.

Наташа скуксилась.

\- Между прочим, мне обидно, когда ты обзываешь меня Спичкой.

\- Не обзываю, а называю.

\- Всё равно неприятно. Я и без тебя знаю, что я худая.

\- Я тебя так называю не потому, что ты худая.

\- Да?

\- Да.

\- А почему?

\- Говорят ведь: «Из одного дерева можно сделать миллион спичек, а одной спичкой – сжечь миллион деревьев». Слышала?

\- Ну.

\- С тобой так же – мелкая, а ущерба больше, чем от бронетранспортёра.

\- Ух ты, это ж почти комплимент!

\- Вот-вот, получи и возрадуйся.

\- Мерси.

\- Сильвупле.

Очередной полицейский странно кашлянул. Причём проблемы с воздухом у него начались ещё на слове «возрадуйся».

Не то в продолжение всяческих мерси и сильвупле, не то от скуки, Наташа стала напрашиваться на дальнейшие комплименты.

\- А мне недавно сказали, что у меня лицо аристократическое. - Она повела подбородком, как бы выставляя лицо напоказ.

\- Врут.

Если в Наташином лице и был аристократизм, он после этих слов схлынул.

\- У тебя лицо круглое, почти квадратное, - пояснил Серёжа, - а у аристократов лица длинные и узкие.

\- Как у лошадей? - Обижаться Наташа передумала.

\- Наверно.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Вычитал где-то.

\- В журнале «Графья и кони»?

Она рассмеялась над собственной шуткой и потянулась, сцепив руки над головой. В этот момент Серёжа внезапно осознал, что у Наташи есть бедра, талия и, страшно сказать, грудь — не выдающаяся, но всё-таки.

Наташины мысли, не одобряющие прямых и долгих маршрутов, привычно сменили направление.

\- Почему ты в концерте ко Дню учителя не участвуешь?

День учителя в этом году выпал на понедельник, а праздничный концерт готовили к пятнице, дабы он увенчал конец рабочей недели. Серёжа, как староста, все полномочия относительно выбора подарка классному руководителю, сбора денег и непосредственно покупки делегировал однокласснице Лене Самойловой, которая куда лучше разбиралась в таких вещах. «Господин назначил меня любимой женой!» - возликовала Лена, и он со спокойной душой самоустранился.

Серёжа пожал плечами.

\- Не хочу, вот и не участвую.

\- А тебе хоть предлагали? Должны были во всех классах объявления сделать и записать тех, кто чем-то занимается и может участвовать в номерах.

\- Я боксом занимаюсь. Как я могу поучаствовать? Ведущих побить?

\- Не надо ведущих бить, ведущая я. Ещё и помощник режиссёра.

Режиссёром традиционно была Людмила Сергеевна, педагог-организатор.

\- О-о-о, концерт будет интересный.

\- Вроде приятную вещь сказал, а прямо чувствую, что не комплимент.

Однако праздник прошёл ничуть не хуже, чем в предыдущие годы. Серёже даже показалось, что немножечко лучше – чтецы стихов и персонажи сценок фальшивили меньше обычного. Сама Наташа не фальшивила вовсе, вдобавок, вела без «бумажки». Как будто текст только что пришёл ей на ум, а не был заучен заранее. Может, зря она не подалась в актрисы?

На ней было платье бутылочного, а если сказать поэтичнее – изумрудного цвета, с подолом до колена. В волосах пестрела (опять поэзия) синяя лента. И, удивительное дело, Наташа не казалась маленькой, даже когда рядом находились рослые старшеклассники.

Отдельного актового зала в их школе не было, была сцена метра полтора высотой в большой столовой, на противоположном от буфета конце. Когда концерт завершился, кому-то пришлось убирать декорации, кому-то растаскивать обратно стулья, из которых были временно выстроены зрительские ряды. Среди растаскивающих был и Серёжа. Когда он пришёл за очередной «порцией» стульев, оказалось, что их не осталось и свет в столовой уже потушен. На краю сцены, свесив ноги, уткнувшись локтями в колени и подпирая лицо кулаками, сидела Наташа. Больше никого не было. Серёжа подошёл к ней.

\- Хороший получился концерт, ты молодец.

Даже в темноте он увидел, как скептически она скривила губы.

\- Ладно, концерт получился обычный, но ты всё равно молодец. Вела хорошо. И некоторые номера были почти отличными.

\- Знал бы ты, в какие дали меня посылали на репетициях. Приятно, что это было не зря. – Она выпрямилась и положила руки на колени. Только тогда Серёжа разглядел, что и руки, и колени у неё дрожат.

\- Наташ, - он, не раздумывая, взял её за запястья. Провёл ладонями вверх и вниз по предплечьям. Она тряслась, как старый холодильник. – Ты чего?

Она улыбнулась.

\- Ничего, - и затылком указала на сцену позади себя. - Сегодня первый раз.

Серёжа недоверчиво нахмурился.

\- Ты сколько лет в театральном кружке?

\- Не кружке, а студии. Четыре года. Но мы сами на большую аудиторию ничего не ставили. Так, кое-что для своих же. А в крупные постановки, которые для городского театра, я актрисой не совалась, я за режиссёрами хвостиком ходила… Тебе какие номера понравились?

\- Сценка про хулиганов и отличника была ничего. – Во имя объективности Серёжа уточнил: - На «Оскар» не потянет, но можно смотреть и не морщиться. И девочка-первоклашка стихи читала неплохо.

\- Это она сама, я с ней не репетировала.

\- Но хулиганов ты натаскала?

\- Я. Натаскивала-натаскивала, а в итоге только «смотреть и не морщиться».

\- А ты думала, будет всё и сразу? – Он по-прежнему держал Наташу за руки, но уже забыл об этом. – Первое – ты режиссер, мягко говоря, начинающий. Второе – актёрских талантов в твоей труппе мало, да и серьёзно к своим обязанностям, по-моему, никто, кроме вас с Людмилой Сергеевной, не относился. Третье: сколько времени было на подготовку?

\- Три недели.

\- И сколько раз в неделю репетировали?

\- Два раза по часу.

\- Так чего ты ожидала?

Наташа прикусила нижнюю губу.

\- Не знаю: спасибо тебе сказать или по лбу стукнуть.

\- Без разницы, главное – сама не кисни. И вообще, давай-ка домой. – Подхватив Наташу под мышки, он поднял её и поставил на пол рядом с собой.

Она хоть и хихикнула, но сразу притихла и попросила:

\- Посади меня обратно.

\- Зачем?

\- Надо.

Серёжа в который раз подивился, насколько причудливо в её голосе девчоночье сочетается с женским. Спорить не стал и быстро вернул Наташу на прежнее место. Не успел он её отпустить и отойти, как она обхватила Серёжино лицо ладонями и прижалась своими губами к его губам, а через три секунды отпрянула, сама испугавшись.

После недолгой паузы выпучивший глаза Серёжа кашлянул и констатировал:

\- Неожиданно. – У него была уважительная причина отшатнуться, но он ею не воспользовался. – Что это было?

\- Метод «клин клином». - Наташа старалась, чтобы прозвучало небрежно, но голос у неё теперь тоже дрожал. Поняв это, она сама над собой посмеялась. – Меня жутко колотило, я подумала, что надо напугать себя чем-то другим.

\- Помогло хоть? – осведомился Серёжа, скосив брови.

\- Нет. Колотит даже сильнее. – Она приложила ладони к щекам, которые наверняка пылали.

Её глаза в полутьме завораживающе блестели и внимательно следили за Серёжей, она пыталась понять, разозлила его или насмешила. Но ни злости, ни насмешки Наташа не увидела.

\- Тогда, может, попробуем ещё раз? – предложил Серёжа.

_ _ _

Когда Серёжа рассказал родителям, что он и Наташа теперь вместе, мама не на шутку всполошилась.

\- Тебе сейчас не о девочках надо думать!

\- А о мальчиках мне не думается. – Серёжа состроил трагическую мину и надрывно вопросил: - Что со мной не так?

\- Тьфу на тебя, балбес, - проворчала Софья Сергеевна, недовольная тем, что не получилось остаться серьёзной.

Папа вышел из кухни, рассудив, что тут и без него разберутся.

\- Серёжа, у тебя экзамены впереди! Тебе готовиться надо!

\- Я готовлюсь.

\- Плохо готовишься! Я не вижу, чтоб ты много занимался.

\- Экзамены я сдам.

\- Сдашь, только как? Еле-еле на тройки?

\- Страшилка про забор на подходе?

Он не был зол. Мама у него паникёрша, с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но занятная штука – в экстренных ситуациях, когда все, кто обычно спокоен, без толку мечутся по кругу, мама твёрдо знает, что и как надо делать.

\- Тебе хихоньки да хаханьки, а дело серьёзное! Плохо сдашь ЕГЭ – куда потом пойдёшь?

\- Туда же, куда пойду, если сдам хорошо. В армию. Вернусь – поступлю в колледж или техникум. Либо до поступления, либо во время учебы пройду курсы в УМЦ. – Поскольку разговор на эту тему был далеко не первый, мама прекрасно знала, что УМЦ – учебно-методический центр, где готовят спасателей. – Мы об этом уже много раз говорили.

\- А я каждый раз надеюсь, что к следующему ты поумнеешь.

Серёжа развёл руками.

\- Пока не поумнел.

Они общались не на повышенных, а на усталых тонах – переливали из пустого в порожнее, повторяя то, что говорили и раньше. Софья Сергеевна резко села на стул и отвернулась к окну.

\- Спасателем он хочет быть, - пробубнила она себе под нос. – По сигналу вскакивать, на пожары ездить, дымом дышать! Передумаешь, а поздно будет, экзамены не пересдашь, в приличный институт не поступишь! Делай, что хочешь! – И это тоже была старая песня. – Только не жалуйся потом, что тебя не предупреждали!

Внезапно в старой песне Серёжа уловил новые нотки. Может, они проступили потому, что будущее, которому мама так противилась, подступало всё ближе. Тут он вспомнил, как впервые подумал, что мама когда-нибудь умрёт. Ему было года четыре, он лежал в кровати, мама читала ему книжку перед сном, счастливый Серёжа слушал, и неожиданно, совсем непонятно откуда, в голову пришла мысль: однажды мамы не станет, она умрёт, потому что все умирают. (Разве что кроме папы, папа – самый сильный на свете, с папой ничего случиться не может.) Его мир перевернулся, секунду назад жизнь была безоблачной, а теперь её насквозь прорезал страх. Серёжа заплакал, а бедная Софья Сергеевна пыталась сообразить, что его так расстроило в истории про дружбу бельчонка с зайчонком. Когда Серёжа кое-как объяснил, из-за чего плачет, она улыбнулась, погладила его по голове, поцеловала в макушку и сказала: «Не волнуйся, это ещё нескоро. Я буду жить долго-долго, как бабушка Надя. Обещаю».

До Серёжи, наконец, дошло, что сейчас мама чувствует примерно то же, что он тогда. Ей плевать, будет ли его профессия престижной, главное – чтобы не была опасной. И все эти разговоры про юристов, про приличные институты вовсе не из-за сериалов или амбиций, они из-за страха.

\- Мама. – Серёжа выдвинул из-за стола табуретку и сел рядом с Софьей Сергеевной. – Мама.

Софья Сергеевна не поворачивалась.

По большому счёту – особенно если не принимать во внимание фокусы с подачи Наташи Дёминой – её сын всегда был беспроблемным ребёнком, он остался таким и в подростковом возрасте. Рассказы о других, трудных, подростках с их проблемами и выходками казались Софье Сергеевне сводками из параллельной реальности. Она не могла нарадоваться на своего сына, но с годами нарастала тревога. Если всё замечательно, подсознательно ждёшь, что рано или поздно произойдёт что-нибудь плохое. Вдобавок, плохое почему-то чаще случается с хорошими людьми. Даже если те не обязаны лезть в горящие дома. А уж если обязаны, пиши пропало.

\- Мам. – Серёжа положил ладони на плечи Софье Сергеевне и сказал негромко, но очень отчётливо, почти по слогам: - Я буду жить долго-долго, как бабушка Надя. Обещаю. – Он понимал, что однажды может поневоле стать обманщиком, но если сейчас маме станет хоть немного спокойнее, значит, оно того стоит. Как и она когда-то, Серёжа собирался сделать всё, чтобы не нарушить обещание. А учитывая, что бабушка (для него – прабабушка) Надя наматывала уже девяносто восьмой год, перспектива стоила стараний.

У Софьи Сергеевны вырвался смешок, быстро дрогнувший и затухший. Она погладила Серёжу по макушке. Серёжа обнял маму обеими руками, покрепче.

Они просидели в обнимку не меньше минуты, потом Софья Сергеевна вздохнула.

\- Экзамены, Серёженька, всё равно надо сдать хорошо.

\- Сдам. Не лучше всех, но и самым плохим не буду. Ты только не нервничай. У меня и так на руках девятнадцать женщин, паникующих из-за ЕГЭ. Не становись двадцатой. А с экзаменами я справлюсь. – Его губы изогнулись. – Но вы, на всякий случай, коробку от холодильника не выбрасывайте, может, мне пригодится – чтоб у забора не под открытым небом жить. Хоть картонная, а всё-таки крыша над головой. Забор подходящий, кстати, я уже присмотрел.

Софья Сергеевна вздохнула снова, уже повеселее.

\- Ой, балбес, ой, балбес. – Она развернулась к Серёже лицом, внимательно поглядела ему в глаза. – С Наташей-то всё серьёзно?

\- Ну, в загс пока не собираемся.

\- Ещё бы вы собирались – тебе восемнадцати нет, а ей и шестнадцати не стукнуло.

\- В ноябре стукнет.

Упоминание возраста навело Софью Сергеевну на определённые мысли.

\- Серёжа… Я понимаю, что ты уже взрослый, про тычинки с пестиками в курсе. Но, может, хочешь с папой об этом поговорить? Или… у меня что-нибудь спросить?

Ещё не хватало!

\- Не-не-не-не, не хочу! – замахал руками Серёжа. – Сам всё знаю. – Хоть плачь, хоть смейся, хоть стой, хоть падай – ему почти восемнадцать, а с ним собираются проводить беседу о тычинках-пестиках!

Процесс его воспитания обошёлся без разговоров с родителями о сексе. Родители не начинали первыми, он тоже не спрашивал. Сейчас Серёжа и не вспомнил бы, как и где узнал, откуда берутся дети, да это неважно – узнал и ладно. К тому же, в десять или одиннадцать лет он нашёл книжку, что называется, по теме, и, когда стал старше, заподозрил, что родители специально оставили её на относительно видном месте. Познавательной функции ТВ и Интернета никто не отменял. Если после всего этого и остались белые пятнышки, их заполнила Лидия Геннадьевна, преподававшая обществознание с девятого класса. Мировая женщина. Она понимала, что у многих учеников есть вопросы, задавать которые неудобно, и, в общем-то, некому. Поэтому периодически обсуждения на уроках вроде бы сами собой подходили к вопросу об отношениях мужчины и женщины. Лидия Геннадьевна «невзначай» рассказывала истории, приключавшиеся с её безымянными знакомыми, бывшими одноклассниками, героями некогда прочитанных стаей или посмотренных передач. Через эти истории ученики и узнавали подробности о контрацепции, в частности, о презервативах, которые с некоторого возраста лучше всегда иметь при себе. О «безопасных днях» у женщин. О ВИЧ и СПИДе. О банальных заблуждениях, о распространённых мифах, и о многом другом, что обычно вызывает у подростков дурацкий маскировочный смех, но точно не является лишним.

_ _ _

Родители были на работе. Серёжа с Наташей недавно вернулись из школы и теперь занимались тем, о чём Наташа страстно мечтала уже пару месяцев. Наряжали новогоднюю ёлку. Сначала в разобранном виде достали из квартирных закромов, протёрли, собрали; на всё это ушло минут десять-пятнадцать. Украшение длилось гораздо дольше. Оно, с точки зрения Серёжи, порядком затянулось. Наташа же наслаждалась каждым мгновением.

Беда не в том, что она подолгу подбирала игрушки, прикидывая, какие где лучше будут смотреться и гармонировать с соседними украшениями, а в том, что она постоянно норовила заснять всё на телефон. Делала фотографии игрушек в коробке, рядом с коробкой, в руке, на ёлке. Фотографии себя рядом с игрушками, себя с ёлкой, себя у ёлки, себя за ёлкой, себя под ёлкой. Что-то снимала сама Наташа, что-то Серёжа по её просьбе. Не обошлось без селфи – с игрушками, с ёлкой, с Серёжей, вместе и по отдельности. Одни снимки сразу выкладывались не то в «Инстаграм», не то ещё куда; другие после просмотра удалялись; третьи оставлялись, чтобы решить их участь позже.

Минул час, а дерево не было «заполнено» и наполовину.

\- Может, всё-таки ёлку наряжать будем, а не фотосессии устраивать? – предложил Серёжа, когда Наташа попросила сфотографировать её с очередной игрушкой.

Не успел он опомниться, как они поссорились. Наташа спросила, неужели ему так трудно сделать фото. Серёжа ответил, что делать фото ему уже надоело, и ждать, пока она фотографирует, - тоже. Наташа заявила, что не видит ничего плохого в своём желании скорее поделиться фотографиями с миром. Серёжа выразил глубокое сомнение в том, что хоть одному постороннему человеку интересно, что Наташа вешает на ёлку, есть ли у Наташи ёлка вообще и существует ли сама Наташа в принципе.

Наташа его выгнала и хлопнула дверью. Да так, что прищемила палец. Наташа взвыла, Серёжа бросился помогать.

Вызывать скорую из-за прищемлённого пальца было бы странновато, но палец распухал на глазах. Серёжа повёз плачущую от боли Наташу в травмпункт на отцовской машине. И они снова оказались в коридоре, только не полицейском, а медицинском – на стыке травмпункта и «основной» больницы.

Здесь было темновато, и местами обшарпанные стены наводили тоску, приправленную смутным страхом. Зато у всех работников форма была чистой, у кого-то белой, у кого-то синей, а у одной медсестры и вовсе сиреневой. Оказывается, такие вещи влияют на настроение пациентов и сопровождающих – Серёжа убедился.

Кто-то сидел, ожидая помощи, кто-то бродил, кого-то привозили.

Напротив Серёжи и Наташи остановили каталку, на которой лежал пожилой мужчина. Худые руки, босые ноги со скрюченными пальцами, острый нос, впалые щёки, лысина в окаймлении ещё оставшихся жидких волос. Рядом был, как потом стало ясно, его сын. Рассказывал не то медбрату, не то врачу, что не мог дозвониться до отца, приехал к нему, а тот лежит на полу и не может внятно говорить. Под конец сын покачал головой.

– Он ведь водителем скорой помощи раньше работал. Сорок лет больных в больницу привозил, а теперь вот самого привезли…

Старик всё понимал. Он молчал, но смотрел осознанно. Серёжу поразило, как блестят его глаза. В них не было ни страха, ни умиротворения, ни усталости, ни жизнелюбия. Только блеск. Человек жадно смотрел на мир, словно стараясь разглядеть как можно больше деталей, впитать в себя как можно больше образов.

Старика увезли.

Настала очередь Наташи идти в кабинет, Серёжа пошёл с ней. Врач осмотрел палец, выдал направление на рентген, который делали в этом же здании, и велел прийти с результатом. Рентген показал, что перелома нет. Врач выписал мазь и посоветовал почаще прикладывать к пальцу лёд в пакете.

\- А почему палец фиолетовый? – Наташа уже не плакала, но «слёзное» эхо в голосе осталось.

\- Потому что гематома. Не переживай, пройдёт. А если будет сильно беспокоить, обращайся в поликлинику.

В коридоре они наткнулись на сына молчащего старика. Мужчина сидел, водил по костяшкам правой руки большим пальцем левой. В глазах у него стояли слёзы. Наташа с Серёжей переглянулись и медленно подошли.

\- Может, Вам воды? – предложил Серёжа. Вопрос «У Вас всё нормально?» был бы издевательством.

Мужчина растерянно посмотрел на двух незнакомых молодых людей. Серёжа достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой.

\- Возьмите, пригодится. – Даже если пить не хочется, ты, делая глотки, малость отвлекаешься и в каком-то смысле успокаиваешься; это Серёжа знал по себе. – Хотите, в аптеку сбегаю за успокоительным или чем-нибудь ещё?

Мотнув головой, мужчина взял бутылку.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо... – Он закрыл лицо рукой и отвернулся.

Когда Серёжа заводил машину, Наташа спохватилась:

\- У тебя же нет прав!

\- Ага, одни обязанности.

Серёжин отец отлично водил и давно обучил этому сына. Подарком на восемнадцатилетие стала оплата занятий в автошколе, без которых к экзамену не допустят, и самого экзамена на водительские права; но всё это было назначено на вторую половину лета. Ибо ЕГЭ. Софья Сергеевна объявила бы бессрочную голодовку, если б в выпускном классе Серёжа отвлекался не только на Наташу, но и на получение прав. Он сам понимал, что лучше разделаться с одними экзаменами, а потом спокойно готовиться к другим. Серёжа ездил без лихачества, со всей своей фирменной ответственностью, но прав у него действительно не было.

\- Серёжа! Как же ты без прав?

\- Осторожно.

\- А если бы нас гаишники остановили?

\- Был бы у нас второй привод в полицию.

\- А если сейчас остановят?

\- Побольше оптимизма, Наташ.

\- Надо было вызвать такси.

Разумно, но, честно говоря, обидно. Серёжа-то уже готовился, что в глазах Наташи будет не испугавшимся риска героем, а получил от неё практичный упрёк. Жалко, что сам он сразу не додумался насчёт такси - действовал почти инстинктивно, под Наташины слёзы и стоны боли выбрав самый быстрый вариант.

\- Лучше машину здесь оставим, пусть твой папа вечером заберёт.

\- А вдруг угонят? Тут на парковку кто угодно может зайти.

Едва они выехали с территории больницы, Наташа отчеканила:

\- Если нас остановят, я буду кричать, визжать и плакать, а ты говори, что я от боли совсем невменяемая, вопила и требовала, чтоб ты меня отвёз в больницу, ты испугался и отвёз.

\- А ты, значит, и после больницы вопить не перестала?

\- Может, я очень чувствительная к боли. Палец предъявлю – неоспоримый факт; в травмпункте, если что, подтвердят, что мы там были. Глядишь, гаишники нас пожалеют.

Но им повело: до дома доехали благополучно, никто не остановил. Пока Серёжа ставил машину в гараж, Наташа ждала у подъезда. По лестнице они поднимались вместе, молча. Только у двери своей квартиры Наташа заговорила:

\- Поможешь всё-таки донарядить ёлку? Там немного осталось.

Больше половины, но придираться Серёжа не стал. И не стал уточнять, будет ли снова фотосессия.

Пуговицы пуховика Наташа расстёгивала одной рукой – здоровой. Видимо, другой палец болел так, что не давал нормально шевелить всей кистью.

\- Давай-ка. – Серёжа расстегнул ей и оставшиеся пуговицы, и молнию, помог снять пуховик и повесил его на вешалку.

Прижимаясь спиной к стене, Наташа смотрела на Серёжу так, будто хотела запомнить. Будто он в любой момент мог уйти и не вернуться. Они оба думали о старике на каталке. У Серёжи не было подходящих слов, но была подходящая улыбка – успокаивающая, ласковая. Он не изображал, но показывал оптимизм. Наташа сама была тем ещё заводом по производству оптимизма, да любой завод может дать сбой, и в такие моменты производству нужна поддержка извне.

Пристальный, долгий взгляд, один на двоих, закончился тем, что Наташа приникла к Серёже. Они обнялись.

\- Значит, мир?

\- Мир.

\- Извини, если обидел. Я не хотел.

\- Ты тоже меня извини. Я тоже не хотела тебя обижать. Что б ты знал, я тебя обижать опасаюсь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что твои двадцать девиц мне за это когда-нибудь устроят тёмную.

\- Их всего девятнадцать.

\- Огромная разница. – Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и всхлипнула.

\- Наташа, ты чего?

\- Ничего. Подумала вдруг, – Наташа всхлипнула снова, – если про тебя однажды скажут: «Он сорок лет пожары тушил, а теперь вот сам сгорел»?

\- Так ведь и про тебя сказать могут: «Она сорок лет спектакли ставила, а теперь вот её софитом прибило».

\- Сергей, Вы психолог от бога.

Наташа подняла лицо, Серёжа вытер её слёзы.

\- Ты с софитами впрямь поаккуратней, особо под ними не стой. И вообще, - он погладил Наташу по спине, - будь осторожна. Всегда помни, что ты мне нужна.

\- То есть если я соберусь перебегать дорогу на красный свет, у меня перед глазами должен встать твой лик, чтоб я передумала?

\- Типа того. – Серёжа взял её за предплечья. – Смейся, если хочешь, но я тебя прошу… - Понадобилась секунда-другая, чтоб лучше оформить мысль. – Я тебя прошу, чтоб ты себя берегла. Во всём, что от тебя зависит.

\- Утопающих не спасать, детей из-под трамваев не выдёргивать?

\- Это другое. Ты же поняла, про что я. Пример с красным светом был удачный.

\- Ай да я.

\- Пообещай, что будешь себя беречь. – Он сам не заметил, каким серьёзным сделался.

Повеселевшая было Наташа опять притихла.

\- Обещаю.

\- Честное слово?

\- Честное слово. – Она поочерёдно потёрла глаза. – Хороша, ничего не скажешь. Мало того, что палец фиолетовый, так теперь ещё и глаза красные.

\- Нормальные у тебя глаза. Замечательные. Лучшие в мире.

Закусив губу, Наташа недолго помолчала и предложила негромко, хрипловато:

\- Серёж, ну её на фиг, эту ёлку. – В горле у неё, похоже, встал ком. Серёжа почувствовал, как её руки задрожали. Наташа сглотнула и продолжила: - Родители часа через два вернутся, не раньше. Пойдём в мою комнату. Если спросишь зачем, принципиально упаду в обморок.

\- Не надо в обморок! У нас уже был один медицинский квест, хватит на сегодня.

Оба посмеялись, это притушило волнение, близкое к испугу. Покрасневшая Наташа набрала воздуха в лёгкие.

\- А сейчас, по идее, один из нас должен метнуться в аптеку, чтоб купить что-нибудь к чаю… Но… В общем, у меня есть. Я уже давненько купила… На всякий пожарный.

\- Пожарный у тебя не всякий, а будущий, - не слишком уверенно, но таки пошутил Серёжа.

\- Точно. Только ты не подумай…

\- Не подумаю. У меня самого в рюкзаке пара чайных пакетиков.

Её дрожь ослабла. По-прежнему нервозно, но всё-таки весело, Наташа поинтересовалась:

\- Лидия Геннадьевна?

\- Лидия Геннадьевна. – У Серёжи на душе тоже стало спокойнее и легче.

\- Мировая женщина.

\- Согласен.

_ _ _

Служить Серёжа уехал в Коми. Получил что хотел – полную смену обстановки. Иметь при себе сотовые телефоны не разрешалось, их почти сразу «изъяли на хранение» и выдавали редко, для важных звонков. Так что с семьёй и с Наташей Серёжа общался по большей части через бумажные письма. Чувствовал себя пещерным человеком, выводящим рисунки на скалах. Хотя, грех жаловаться. Если твоя девушка, тоже не слишком-то привыкшая к бумажным посланиям, пишет тебе каждую неделю, заткнись и радуйся. И не забывай писать в ответ. Получалась небольшая путаница, потому что оба они брались за следующее письмо задолго до того, как получали ответ на предыдущее; но это было даже забавно.

Первые полгода, если не больше, Серёжа боялся, что Наташе надоест. Что она будет писать реже, реже и перестанет совсем. Но время текло, а письма по-прежнему приходили регулярно. Последнее пришло за два дня до дембеля.

Все пятьдесят писем Серёжа вёз с собой. Даже если они с Наташей расстанутся, письма он сохранит. Будет перечитывать их в старости и заново осознавать, что кто-то ради него не ленился исписывать ручкой по нескольку листов бумаги в неделю. Будет хвастаться перед внуками. А главное – будет вспоминать и снова переживать те чувства, с которыми у него эти письма связаны. Ожидание, нетерпение, радость, нежность. Счастье.

Что-то его понесло в сентиментальную степь. Он мысленно уже и с Наташей разошёлся, и внуков завёл, и состарился, только помереть осталось.

\- …Погибнешь… - едва ли не пропела девушка в белом платье.

Мгновение назад напротив Серёжи, устроившегося за столом и глядевшего в окно, не было никого. А теперь сидела она, как всегда, с опущенной головой.

\- …Погибнешь…

Серёжа встряхнулся и убрал локоть со стола. За окном поезда проплывал заснеженный город, в котором только что была стоянка. До дома оставалось ехать больше двух часов. Серёжа, далеко не впервые, представил, как выскочит из вагона, а на перроне уже ждут мама, отец, Наташа; и на душе потеплело.

Бодрый дедок, недавно зашедший в вагон, закончил упихивать чемодан да пару пухлых пакетов под полку-боковушку, разложенную на сидения и стол. Он оглядел одежду, которая была на Серёже, и его бушлат, висевший над полкой.

\- Из армии, что ль?

\- Из армии, - ответил Серёжа в своей обычной спокойно-дружелюбной манере.

\- Отслужил, значит?

\- Отслужил.

Дедок одобрительно покивал, ткнувшись спиной в угол. Похоже, он был из тех людей, которые считают своим долгом выспросить как можно больше у любого, кто не может сбежать.

\- А дальше куда?

\- Учиться. Я ведь после школы служить пошёл, ничего другого не окончил.

У Серёжи был план. Деньгами за службу (каждый месяц на карту переводили не гигантскую, но таки сумму) оплатить учебу в Центре. Если после этого его сразу возьмут в пожарную охрану, начать работать там и летом поступить в колледж или техникум. Если скажут, что сначала нужно любое профессиональное образование, найти другую работу и поступать в колледж/техникум, где есть возможность получить профессию меньше чем за три года; а потом опять же податься в пожарные. Если он проработает достаточно времени и не разочаруется в профессии, поймёт, что это впрямь его призвание (как-никак нафантазировать можно что угодно, некоторые фантазии не проходят проверку практикой), будет поступать в академию или университет МЧС. У Серёжи было достаточно времени, чтобы всё продумать, но он не собирался делиться этим с посторонним человеком, пускай и добродушным.

\- Что ж ты так? – Дедок не осуждал, но рьяно любопытствовал.

\- Сам решил.

\- Почему?

От необходимости отвечать и от допроса целиком избавил чистый звонкий голос, пронёсшийся по всему вагону:

\- Серёжа!

Едва не ударившись головой о верхнюю полку, Сережа вскочил и мигом оказался в проёме между «купе» и боковушками. Её голос он не спутал бы ни с чьим другим!

\- Спичка!

Спустя две секунды на него налетел вихрь в красном пуховике и белой шапке с помпоном.

\- Спичка!.. – Он обнял её так крепко, что сам испугался. – Спичка…

Она смеялась, целуя его то в одну, то в другую щёку, он отвечал тем же. За ними наблюдал умилённый дедок и полтора десятка других пассажиров плацкартного вагона. Серёжа юркнул обратно в полукупе на свою полку, утягивая Наташу за собой. Нечаянно или специально, она приземлилась прямиком к нему на колени, и его это полностью устраивало. Щёки у Наташи были красные, а нос холодный.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Он пробежался пальцами по её выбившимся из-под шапки кудрям, осторожно, словно боясь, что она вдруг исчезнет.

\- Тебя встречаю. – Наташа запыхалась и до сих пор не отдышалась. – Ждать не хотела. Я утром на автобусе приехала, купила билет, только вагон на другом конце состава, пришлось через весь поезд пробираться, меня ещё проводник на полпути отловил – я ж его не дождалась, билет не показала.

\- Наташка… - Он снял с неё шапку.

Наташа повертела головой, кудряшки пару раз мягко хлопнули его по носу. Серёжа рассмеялся. Одну руку она положила ему на плечо, другой провела по щеке.

\- Ты похудел. Вас там нормально кормили?

\- Хорошо нас там кормили. Я же тебе писал.

С этим правда был полный порядок – порции большие, еда не всегда вкусная, но здоровая, без изысков, зато полезная. Плюс физподготовка. Вот Серёжа и сбросил килограммов семь-восемь.

\- Мало ли что ты писал. Вдруг тебя заставляли.

\- Думаешь, надо мной стоял командир с автоматом и диктовал текст? «Так, рядовой Рябушкин, пиши: «Кормят здесь хорошо, даже отлично, всем рекомендую». После «х» пиши «о», а не «у»!».

Обвив его шею руками, Наташа залилась смехом и отклонилась назад, запрокинула голову. Серёжа подался вперёд, держа её за талию. До чего ж он соскучился!

_ _ _

На краю асфальтовой площадки раскинулась роскошная лужа, широкая и глубокая. Редкий детсадовец не рвался пройтись по ней, рассекая воду сапогами, причём не обязательно резиновыми. Но сейчас она осталась без внимания, льдинки в воде сиротливо поблескивали под лучами апрельского солнца.

Пока остальные дети галдели, глазели на большую пожарную машину и норовили облепить её со всех сторон, веснушчатый рыжий мальчик лет четырёх внимательно слушал всё, что говорили взрослые. Когда рассказ закончился, мальчик подошёл к Серёже, стоявшему малость в стороне, подёргал его за штанину и спросил:

\- Вы настоящий пожарник?

Серёжа с улыбкой кивнул.

\- Настоящий. Только правильно говорить не «пожарник», а «пожарный». – Что бы там современные словари ни утверждали. – Пожарник – это тот, кто устраивает пожар. А пожарные – это те, кто тушат пожары.

\- Понятно, - с серьёзным видом просопел рыжик.

Серёже вспомнился очень похожий разговор, когда он сам смотрел снизу вверх на серьёзного и взрослого пожарного. А ведь Дмитрию Олеговичу всего-то тридцать восемь, получается, тогда ему было столько же, сколько Серёже сейчас. С ума сойти.

\- А на пожарах страшно? – продолжал любопытствовать мальчик.

\- Страшно.

\- А что самое страшное?

Как ответить? «Заходить в горящий дом?» Да, поначалу жутко до ступора, но с этим учишься справляться. «Находить трупы?» Ребёнок всё-таки, ему такое не ляпнешь. Но погибшие на пожаре это и правда страшно. Чаще всего люди не сгорают живьём, а до соприкосновения с огнём гибнут от дыма; Серёжа твердил себе это каждый раз, когда глядел на чей-то обгоревший труп. За два года работы было три таких раза. Душа уходила в пятки, под ложечкой сосало, было тошно во всех смыслах. И всё-таки, если б Серёжу спросили о самом плохом, он вспомнил бы не про обгоревшие тела. Он вспомнил бы трёхлетнюю девочку под кроватью. В шестиквартирном деревянном доме начался пожар, придурки-родители первым делом принялись спасать заначки с деньгами, выносить бытовую технику, документы, ценные вещи. О дочке они как-то не подумали. Испуганная девочка залезла под кровать, там и умерла, надышавшись углекислым газом. Огонь её не тронул. Когда Серёжа выносил девочку, он уже знал, что она мертва, но казалось ему, что она спит. Маленькая, с волнистыми тёмными волосами, с длинными ресницами и пухлыми щёчками, а в руках плюшевый заяц, которого она прижимала к себе до последнего. Мысль о том, что девочка могла быть жива и здорова, если бы её сразу вывели на улицу, или если бы кто-то когда-то объяснил ей, чего ни в коем случае нельзя делать при пожаре, била Серёжу по вискам, как дубинка. После этой смены он пришёл домой, лёг на кровать, отвернулся к стене и не шевелился до вечера. А плюшевый розовый заяц снился ему до сих пор.

\- Самое страшное – когда кого-то можно было спасти, но его не спасли, - ответил, наконец, Серёжа. Он не был уверен, что мальчик действительно его понял, но недоумения на лице ребёнка не наблюдалось, это обнадёживало. – Если начнётся пожар, сразу беги на улицу. Не надо спасать никакие вещи, спасайся сам. Если никак не выйти, хотя бы не прячься, ни под кровать, ни в шкаф, никуда, а то тебя могут не найти. Если дым идёт из-под двери, затки щель – положи и прижми тряпку вдоль порога, лучше мокрую. И к лицу тоже мокрую тряпку приложи. Если намочить негде, сойдут сухие тряпки. И надо шуметь, чтоб тебя услышали. Если сильного дыма нет, если ты не задыхаешься и не кашляешь, тогда кричи изо всех сил. Если дышать тяжело, тогда шуми чем-нибудь. Например, ложкой по кастрюле лупи. А вообще-то, если не задыхаешься, то и кричи, и бей ложкой по кастрюле, всё вместе. Понял?

\- Понял. Вы нам уже рассказывали.

Под «вы» он подразумевал всех четверых пожарных, которые сегодня приехали в детский сад. Это была, выражаясь официальным языком, плановая работа с населением. Нескольких человек на машине отрядили сюда рассказать и о профессии пожарного, и о правилах пожарной безопасности. Серёжа не поручился бы, что все ребятишки внимательно слушали, но пожарный автомобиль, заехавший на территорию садика, пользовался успехом – когда во время прогулки детям разрешили подойти, открыли двери и показали, что внутри, от желающих залезть как на, так и в машину не было отбоя.

\- А почему Вы в шапке? – не унималось любознательное дитё.

\- Потому что без шапки холодно.

\- А почему не в каске?

\- Потому что в шапке теплее, чем в каске, - голос Серёжи звучал степенно, а в глазах искрилось веселье.

Мальчик, как и многие другие ребята, ждал, что пожарные будут в «касках», то бишь в шлемах. Но практика предыдущих детско-просветительских мероприятий показала, что к «каскам» малышня страстно неравнодушна и норовит их утянуть, примерить, отобрать друг у дружки, уронить, а то и наступить либо упасть сверху. Посему, во имя мира и спокойствия, шлемы доставать не стали.

\- Пожары тоже в шапках тушите?

\- Нет, пожары тушим в шлемах. И в БОПах.

\- Чего?..

\- БОП – боевая одежда пожарного.

\- А почему сейчас без шлемов и без боевой одежды?

\- А проверяем – внимательные вы или нет. Вот ты заметил, спросил, значит, ты внимательный.

Рыжик аж просиял, но всё равно умудрился сохранить серьёзный вид. Когда сияние потухло, мальчик неожиданно спросил:

\- Это Вы были у нас Дедом Морозом на Новый год?

\- С чего ты взял?

\- По голосу узнал. И по глазам. – Мальчик потёр нос варежкой. – Я знаю, что в садике Дед Мороз не настоящий. Настоящий домой приходит.

Ну, вера в чудо у ребёнка не разрушена, это хорошо.

\- Да ты, брат, ещё внимательнее, чем я думал.

\- Так Вы?

\- Я.

Почти сразу после поступления в институт Наташа устроилась работать младшим воспитателем в детском саду. Не предел мечтаний, но у девчонки только после школы выбор не велик. Заведующей тоже выбирать не приходилось – к ней очередь из желающих стать нянечкой не выстраивалась; иначе она не взяла бы ту самую Наташу Дёмину, из-за которой чуть не заработала сердечный приступ, когда была воспитателем. К удивлению Маргариты Фёдоровны, Наташа оказалась хорошим работником и с детьми ладила отлично. Маргарита Фёдоровна понемногу стала поручать ей организацию утренников (девочка, как-никак, на режиссёра учится), затем начала привлекать к другим праздничным мероприятиям, что оплачивалось дополнительно. На втором году работы Наташе доверили новогоднюю ёлку. Возникла типичная для детских садов сложность – отсутствие мужской кандидатуры на роль Деда Мороза. Обычно зимнего волшебника приходилось изображать кому-то из воспитательниц, но Наташа нашла альтернативу – Серёжу. Предложила ему порадовать детишек, он согласился. Дед Мороз появлялся в конце представления, реплик было немного, в общем, ничего сложного.

\- Только давай договоримся, – Серёжа наклонился к рыжику, - это секрет. Ладно?

\- Ладно.

\- Никому не расскажешь?

\- Никому.

\- Смотри, если проболтаешься, меня отругают.

\- Наталья Игоревна отругает?

Серёжа иногда заходил к Наташе на работу; естественно, ребята из группы его видели. Максимум, что Наташа могла им о нём сказать, - «Это мой друг». Но юные умы додумали, будто он – Наташин жених; не исключено, что услышали слова кого-нибудь из взрослых работниц садика. Женский коллектив, чтоб его. На самом деле в загс Серёжа и Наташа по-прежнему не собирались, соответственно, ни он не был женихом, ни она – невестой. Однако вместе они уже жили – в квартире, доставшейся Наташе от бабушки. Квартиру долгое время сдавали, но когда Наташа поступила в институт на заочное и начала работать, постояльцев попросили найти другое жильё. Находилась бабушкина квартира в соседнем доме, так что Серёжа с Наташей переехали недалеко.

\- Наталья Игоревна, - сокрушённо подтвердил Серёжа, украдкой глянув на Наташу. Она была с основной толпой детей, следила за подопечными, посматривала на рыжика с Серёжей и улыбалась обоим. – Знаешь, как она ругаться умеет?

\- Нет.

\- Лучше тебе и не знать.

Сам Серёжа тоже не очень-то знал. Они с Наташей иногда ссорились, могли повысить голос, но не бывало криков и уж тем более оскорблений. В крайнем случае они расходились по разным углам и ждали, пока остынут. Метод изобрели спонтанно и быстро убедились в его пользе и эффективности.

\- Слушай, а чего ты тут стоишь, к машине не подходишь? Другие вон наперебой лезут.

Мальчик неуверенно пожал плечами.

\- Стесняешься, что ли?

\- Стесняюсь, - признался рыжик, опустив глаза.

\- Давай вместе подойдём, - предложил Серёжа. Снова поглядел на сборище у машины, побоялся, что мальчика, который попытается протиснуться, оттеснят, и взял рыжика на руки.

Рыжик повернул голову в другую сторону. Серёжа посмотрел туда же. Возле металлических ворот детсадовского забора стояла девушка. Ветер трепал её почти чёрные волосы и подол белого платья.

\- Ты тоже её видишь? – спросил Серёжа у мальчика.

Тот не ответил, но продолжал смотреть точно туда, где была девушка в белом.

\- Ну, ничего. - Серёжа покрепче обхватил рыжика. – Ничего-ничего. Пойдём.

_ _ _

Стандартный рабочий график пожарных – сутки через трое.

Еду себе на смену Серёжа обычно собирал сам, с вечера. На сей раз тоже, да забыл про котлеты. Спохватился утром, перед самым выходом.

\- Наташ, где котлеты? – крикнул он, не обнаружив вышеупомянутой продукции в холодильнике. – Наташа!

\- Чего? – сонно отозвалась Наташа.

\- Котлеты где?

\- Ой. Я думала, ты себе уже положил. Мы с Барсиком их ночью ели. А под утро я ему последнюю отдала, когда в туалет вставала. Прости.

\- Не страшно. Всё, я побежал.

Смена начиналась в восемь утра, ни одна столовая или кулинария по маршруту от дома до работы ещё не открылась. Серёжа собрался днём забежать в столовую рядом с частью и купить что-нибудь мясное. Но прежде чем наступил день, а именно в 10 часов 37 минут утра в часть пришла Наташа и торжественно вручила ему пищевой контейнер. Контейнер был непрозрачный, но Серёжа сразу догадался о содержимом.

\- Ты отобрала у кота котлету?

\- Пришлось с ним драться, но я победила. – Наташа прыснула. – На самом деле, я новых нажарила, фарш-то у нас есть.

\- И не лень тебе было в субботу утром?

\- Лень, конечно, но я же знала, для кого старалась. Цени.

\- Ценю.

\- Хорошая она у тебя, - сказал начальник караула, когда Наташа упорхнула домой.

\- Хорошая.

\- Вы будто бы никогда не ругаетесь.

\- Ругаемся, но быстро миримся. Мы ведь оба спокойные.

\- Это Наташа-то твоя спокойная?

Серёжа поневоле ухмыльнулся. Он имел в виду не то, что они оба тихие, степенные и энциклопедически рассудительные. Он имел в виду то, что они оба спокойно относятся к проблемам и не имеют привычки превращать любую неприятность в трагедию.

\- В чём-то даже спокойнее меня.

Кроме спокойствия у них обоих были порядочность и чувство юмора, а это отличный набор.

Начальник смерил Серёжу долгим сосредоточенным взглядом, после чего вздохнул.

\- Рябушкин-Рябушкин, ты меня иногда пугаешь.

\- Чем?

\- Больно ты правильный, прямо идеальный.

Серёжа засмеялся. Сам-то он знал, что вовсе не идеален. У него полно обычных человеческих недостатков. Он нудит, горячится, глупит. Разбрасывает носки по квартире (из-за чего не раз случались ссоры с Наташей), плохо моет посуду (правда, зато хорошо пылесосит). Однако многие воспринимали его характер как нечто исключительное. Ах, какой замечательный парень, музейный экземпляр, вымирающий вид. По поводу вымирания нередко печалились, в воздухе витал «постулат» а-ля «Хорошие люди рано уходят». Что Серёжу неизменно раздражало – не потому, что он верил и опасался, а потому, что это пугало его маму. Спасибо бабушкам у подъезда, которые, вопреки всему, продолжали подозревать в нём наркомана.

\- Нет, Дмитрий Олегович, я не идеальный, я просто нормальный.

Нормальных ребят, не сомневался Серёжа, больше, только придурки заметнее. Если в соловьиный хор вольётся карканье одной-единственной вороны, это карканье и будут слышать в первую очередь. Менее изящный пример: идёшь по дороге, кругом растут и благоухают тысячи цветов, но ты вступил в маленькую кучу небезызвестной субстанции, и всё – чувствуешь лишь вонь; и винить тебя нельзя, куча впрямь воняет сильнее, чем цветы благоухают.

\- Но если Вам станет легче, - добавил Серёжа, - то у меня был один привод в полицию. Нападение с применением холодного оружия.

Дмитрий Олегович откровенно обалдел. А когда Серёжа рассказал про случай с голубем в парке, долго хохотал.

\- Неужто до сих пор голубиной охотой промышляете?

\- Когда подворачивается возможность, точнее, птица. Наташа постоянно носит с собой бритву, вату, перекись и антисептик.

\- А сам?

\- Маленькие ножницы, вата, бутылочка спирта. Спирт, если что, аптечный. Согласно инструкции, использую исключительно для наружного применения.

\- Уж кто-кто, а ты, Серёга, мог бы не уточнять – и так понятно.

Приятно, когда начальство о тебе высокого мнения.

Серёжа работал уже два года. Далеко не всё оказалось так, как ему грезилось. В его грёзах не было неадекватных жильцов, которые с кулаками и матом набрасывались на него и его коллег. Не было понаставленных во дворе машин, из-за которых пожарный автомобиль с лестницей не может подъехать достаточно близко к дому. В конце концов, не было приказа под конец года вместо мытья протирать машины сухой тряпкой, потому что для части установлен лимит на годовое количество потраченной воды. Не было предложения скинуться всем коллективом, чтобы за свой счёт отремонтировать сломавшиеся ворота. И уж само собой в грёзах не было погибших и обгоревших, пусть он и понимал, что это неотъемлемая часть профессии. И всё-таки Серёжа ни разу не пожалел о сделанном выборе, наоборот – с каждым днём сильнее убеждался, что находится на своём месте.

Он решил поступать в академию. Там научат большему, а ещё оконченная академия – это и погоны, и совсем другая зарплата.

_ _ _

Они спускались на эскалаторе со второго на первый этаж торгового центра.

\- Наташа! – крикнул кто-то внизу. - Наташа!

Наташа посмотрела вниз, слегка высунувшись за поручень. Оказалось, что зовут вовсе не её.

\- До чего же плохо, когда у тебя распространённое имя, - пожаловалась она, «засовываясь» обратно.

На первом этаже они пошли в супермаркет. Наташа поджала губы и в сердцах выдала:

\- Если у меня будет дочка, назову Клеопатрой.

Серёжа покосился на неё.

\- Клеопатра Рябушкина? Только попробуй - я лишу тебя родительских прав и упеку в сумасшедший дом.

\- Ещё не факт, что она будет Рябушкиной. Кто знает, как у нас с тобой судьба сложится.

Она хотела пошутить, но получилось не очень смешно. Все кругом считают, что первая любовь на то и первая, чтобы следом за ней шла вторая, третья, четвёртая. Ладно бы считали молча, так ведь усмехаются в лицо, для них прямо священная обязанность - намекнуть, что рано или поздно Серёжа и Наташа расстанутся. Почему людям не даёт покоя чужое счастье?

Наташа взяла Серёжу под руку, прильнула к нему. Так они и шли меж рядов с бытовой химией, потом – с полотенцами, постельным бельём, посудой. Они искали подарок на День Рождения Серёжиной двоюродной сестре. Предстояло уложиться в довольно-таки узкие бюджетные рамки.

Серёжа снова подумал о перспективах, которые даёт академия или университет ГПС МЧС. Он собирался поступать этим летом, в Москву или Питер. Сначала рассматривал заочное обучение, но постепенно стали закрадываться мысли об очном. Наташа сказала, что поддержит любое его решение и, если он позовёт, поедет с ним. А ему и в голову не приходило, что можно её не позвать, он не представлял жизни порознь…

В проёме между стеллажами мелькнула девушка в белом платье. Серёжа выдохнул. Вместе с воздухом изо рта вышло облачко пара. Или дыма.

Указав на полки, заставленные кухонной утварью, Наташа предложила:

\- Давай купим кастрюлю – она большая и дешёвая.

\- Давай поженимся.

Она резко остановилась, он тоже.

\- Странная альтернатива кастрюле, - озадаченно пробормотала Наташа. Она подумала, что Серёжа пошутил, но не понимала, где тут юмор.

А Серёже было не до шуток.

\- При чём здесь кастрюля? Я говорю: выходи за меня замуж.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Нет, через месяц, или сколько там надо ждать после подачи заявления в загс. – Как раз будет июнь. Серёжа не суеверен от слова «совсем», а вот Наташка точно припомнит, что жениться в мае – плохая примета. Если согласится, конечно.

Без того большие Наташины глаза прибавили в размере, округлившись. Она приоткрыла рот, но не сразу заговорила.

\- Так ты серьёзно? – прошептала она.

Он кивнул.

\- Выйдешь за меня замуж?

\- Выйду, - произнесла она медленно, словно не до конца понимая смысл слова. Вытянулась стрункой и повторила уже увереннее: - Выйду. – Высоко подняла подбородок. Глаза засияли. – Выйду!

_ _ _

Чтобы свадьба была незабываемой, надо либо потратить на неё кучу денег, либо бесплатно отчудить что-нибудь такое, что всем запомнится. Учитывая скромный размер их зарплат, Серёже и Наташе подходил лишь второй вариант. Выбирая дату регистрации, они подгадали день, когда Софья Сергеевна и Игорь Евгеньевич не работают, а Вера Георгиевна и Михаил Александрович свободны утром. Подали заявление, но приберегали сюрприз до последнего. Сказали только самым близким родственникам вечером накануне регистрации. Серёжа в тот день работал и заехал на полчаса, отпросившись. Наташа из садика тоже отпросилась - взяла три часа на завтра, то есть на день свадьбы. Обе мамы ахнули: да разве ж так можно? Мало того, что никакой подготовки, так ещё один придёт с в загс с работы, а другая на работу побежит после загса! Разве так всё делается? О чём они думали?!

\- О ваших нервах и наших финансах, - ответил Серёжа. – Денег на дорогущие костюмы и банкет в ресторане с кучей гостей всё равно нет.

\- Что мы родне скажем? – не успокаивалась Вера Георгиевна. – У нас много родственников, они обидятся, что их не позвали.

\- Пусть обижаются на нас. С вас-то какой спрос? Вам сообщили впритык, вы уже ничего не могли сделать. А мы молодые, безголовые, сами не знаем, что творим.

Софья Сергеевна попрекнула бабушкой Надей.

\- Тебе её не жалко?

\- Жалко, поэтому и не хочу, чтоб она двое суток в поезде тряслась. Мы с Наташей сами потом к ней съездим.

В загсе, без сомнения, видели куда более странные пары, но всё же Серёжа и Наташа были не самыми обычными брачующимися – он в синей форменной одежде пожарного, она в несовременном платье с рукавами-фонариками. В этом платье когда-то выходила замуж Наташина бабушка. Телосложение Наташа, очевидно, унаследовала от неё – платье пришлось впору. Оно отменно сохранилось, а отменно сохранившаяся одежда из прошлого века это не старьё, а винтаж. И бабушке приятно, и у Наташи оригинальный свадебный наряд.

Регистрация не была торжественной, но им включили марш Мендельсона и задали полагающиеся вопросы. Серёже не было смешно, но смеяться хотелось. По тому, как Наташа сжимала губы, он догадался, что у неё та же история. Видимо, оба волнуются. Апофеозом свадебного дознания стал вопрос:

\- Сергей, берёте ли Вы на себя ответственность за женское счастье Натальи?

\- Беру, - без раздумий заявил Серёжа, и смеяться расхотелось.

Их зарегистрировали, поздравили, выдали свидетельство о браке, и молодые супруги вместе с родителями, бабушками и дедушками пошли в ближайшее кафе. Просидели там недолго – Наташе пора было на работу. И не ей одной. У Веры Георгиевны, администратора в развлекательном центре, скоро начиналась смена, Михаила Александровича, ветеринара, тоже ждало дежурство.

Бабушки, дедушки и родители поехали кто домой, кто на работу; Серёжа с Наташей на такси махнули в детский сад. Новоиспечённый муж провожал новоиспечённую жену на трудовой фронт, а потом собирался сходить в поликлинику.

Начался дождь.

Капли упруго били в стекло и спешно стекали вниз, объединяясь в мини-ручейки. Серёжа и Наташа сидели в обнимку на заднем сидении. Он держал её за руку. Они молчали, просто потому, что сейчас им не нужно было ничего друг другу говорить – всё, что надо, они и так знали.

Когда подъехали к садику, Серёжа первый заметил неладное.

\- Что там такое?

Несмотря на дождь, и взрослые, и дети топтались снаружи. Похоже, на улицу высыпали все, кто был в здании. Почти ни у кого не было зонтов. Взрослые тревожно перекрикивались, некоторые воспитанники плакали, но большинство с любопытством глядели на дым, который валил из окон.

\- Отойдите подальше! – кричал кто-то, кажется, заведующая.

\- Не подходите, отойдите, - одновременно с ней твердили воспитатели ребятам, - стоим здесь и ждём.

Наташа подбежала к воспитателю своей группы.

\- Что случилось?

\- Да вот, пожар. – В голосе Инны Семёновны были испуг и растерянность, но не было паники. – Наверное.

\- В здании кто-нибудь остался? – спросил Серёжа.

\- Нет, всех вывели.

Тогда паниковать впрямь незачем.

\- Пожарных уже вызвали?

\- Вызвали.

\- А что горит?

\- Сами не знаем.

Пламени видно не было, зато обильный дым резво струился наружу через все открытые окна. Что может эдак дымить в детском саду? В таких учреждениях строго со строительными и отделочными материалами – всё должно быть максимально не горючим и нетоксичным. Может, со старых времён где-то остались деревянные покрытия, и теперь горят или тлеют? Какая-никакая, а всё-таки версия.

Инна Семёновна громко охнула.

\- Где Егор Пилипенко? Только что ведь был здесь!

\- А он за Нюшей пошёл, - охотно сообщил один из мальчишек, – её же там оставили.

Серёжа вспомнил серьёзное лицо в конопушках.

\- Это такой рыжий?

Наташа нервно закивала.

\- А Нюша – кто?

\- Морская свинка.

\- У вас в группе живёт?

\- Да.

\- Сама группа всё там же, вы не переезжали?

\- Нет, мы там же, где и были. Стой! – Наташа схватила Серёжу за руку. – Ты куда?

\- За Егором.

\- А вдруг погибнешь? – Последнее слово она с трудом выдавила из себя, оттого оно получилось странным, врезающимся в слух.

На взгляд обычного человека дым не выглядел очень уж угрожающе, но Серёжа сам нарассказывал Наташе историй про опасности дыма, ведь предупреждён – значит вооружён. И от этого вооружения Наташка сейчас была в ужасе. Опустив голову, она смотрела на свои тонкие длинные пальцы, которыми вцепилась в его локоть. Она вымокла до нитки, волосы от воды распрямились и потемнели. Вот платье, наоборот, как будто бы стало ещё белее.

\- Ерунда какая, Спичка. – Не было времени на уговоры.

Наташа это понимала. Она разжала пальцы.

\- Только вернись.

«Вернусь, конечно», - хотел сказать он, но что-то помешало. Вместо слов он наклонился к ней и быстро поцеловал, не в губы, но близко – у самого уголка.

\- У кого-нибудь есть шарф или платок? – Если нет, придётся что-то изобретать из футболки или куртки – приемлемо, но не так удобно. Лишь бы ответили поскорее!

\- Наволочка подойдёт? – сразу откликнулась одна из нянечек.

Некогда было интересоваться, почему она прихватила наволочку. Мало ли, может, меняла постельное бельё и машинально перекинула через плечо то, что держала в руках.

\- Подойдёт. Спасибо.

Наволочка основательно намокла, что в данном случае было плюсом. Серёжа сделал из неё маску, закрыв лицо ниже переносицы и завязав узел на затылке.

В коридоре, куда вела входная дверь, стояла завеса дыма, не непроглядная, но густая. Какого-то химического запаха Серёжа не почувствовал. Он о коварстве пожаров и дыма знал по опыту, но и с таким практическим багажом считал, что положение у него почти безопасное. Задымление не самое сильное, вдобавок, в здании полно окон, если что, открывай любое, дыши или прыгай – всего два этажа, даже с верхнего не разобьёшься.

Коридор упирался в лестницу, по ней Серёжа взбежал на второй этаж. В ушах резко зашумело, секунду или две Серёжа не мог вспомнить, зачем он здесь. Перевёл дух, вспомнил. Дверь группы была тут же, в двух шагах от лестницы. Открыть с первого раза не удалось – то ли заклинило, то ли замок защёлкнулся.

\- Егор! Егор, ты там?!

Вторая попытка тоже не увенчалась успехом, но третьей дверь не выдержала. Серёжа рванул внутрь.

\- Егор!

Ответом стал детский кашель в углу. Егор сидел у шкафчика, в обнимку с возмущённо пищащим пушистым комком бурого цвета - надо полагать, Нюшей. Серёжа схватил Егора на руки, прижал к его рту и носу край наволочки.

\- Слышишь меня?

\- Слышу…

\- Сильно задыхаешься?

\- Нет.

\- Сейчас дышать нормально можешь?

\- Да.

Серёжа помчался обратно. В ушах зашумело ещё сильнее и ещё противнее, а к горлу подступила тошнота. На первом этаже пришлось опустить мальчика, снять и целиком отдать ему наволочку, отскочить и отвернуться – Серёжу вырвало. Голова кружилась, мысли перемешались, превратившись в непонятную кашу.

\- Дядя пожарный, - испуганный Егор подёргал его за штанину. – Дядя пожарный…

\- Всё нормально. – Серёжа вытер губы рукавом куртки. – Ничего… Пойдём. – Снова взяв Егора, он сделал несколько шагов и чуть не упал. – Нет, брат, давай сам… - Он, как мог осторожно, поставил ребёнка на пол.

Он знал, что дверь совсем близко, но не понимал, где она. Не понимал даже, куда надо идти, хотя было лишь два направления – вперёд и назад, - и втрое исключалось логикой. Когда он раскашлялся из-за дыма, едва хватило соображалки натянуть воротник футболки, чтобы ткань закрыла лицо ниже глаз. А куда идти, Серёжа по-прежнему не мог сообразить. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, мысли в голове беспорядочно носились, воспоминания метались, как бешеные тараканы, сталкивались и отскакивали друг о друга.

\- …Погибнешь, - звучал голос Наташи, такой непривычно напуганный.

\- Дядя пожарный! – Кто-то тряс его за руку.

Кто это может быть? И где сам Серёжа сейчас? Как сюда попал, зачем?..

\- Дядя пожарный!

Мальчик. Егор.

\- …Погибнешь…

Наташа. Его жена… Снаружи…

Непонятный ступор не сковывал Серёжу изнутри, а будто сдавливал снаружи, со всех сторон разом. Крепко зажмурившись, Серёжа попробовал сосчитать хотя бы до пяти. Сосчитать не получилось, но ступор ослаб. До двери оставалось три, максимум четыре шага. Серёжа двинулся в её сторону, по стеночке, сжимая руку Егора. Больше всего боялся, что не поймёт, как открыть дверь. Но, если не осознанно, то инстинктивно, он навалился, и дверь поддалась. Серёжа едва не тюкнулся носом в асфальт, да кое-как удержался в более-менее вертикальном положении. По крайней мере, до той поры, когда в глазах потемнело. Он не потерял сознание, но оно замедлилось донельзя и отключилось от внешнего мира.

Серёжа не знал, сколько пробыл в таком состоянии. Когда началось подключение, он обнаружил себя лежащим на мокром асфальте, под головой было что-то мягкое. Дождь, похоже, закончился.

Его бережно похлопывали по щеке и одновременно гладили по волосам. Руки нежные – Наташины.

\- Серёжа! – Голос тоже её. – Серёжа!

\- Мужики рассказали – сегодня под утро бы выезд. – А это чей голос? Мужской, низковатый. Знакомый, но отдалённо. – Частный дом, деревянный. Потушили, пошли проверять. Доска проломилась, Серёга с чердака на пол и грохнулся. Вроде обошлось, рефлексы в норме, ни на что не жаловался. Понятно дело, всё равно лучше к врачу, всё-таки шмякнулся крепко. А он переживал – вдруг очереди. Я, говорит, сначала женюсь, а потом к врачу схожу. Да мужики говорят, он в порядке был, а тут, видно, растрясло, когда по лестнице бежал. Я слышал, сотрясение мозга иногда не сразу проявляется. Такое редко, но бывает.

Николаев. Денис. Водитель из другого караула – того, который сегодня на смене. Видать, в пересменок поболтал с коллегами.

Раз он здесь, значит, приехали пожарные. А раз Серёжа потерял сознание, у него, наверное, действительно сотрясение мозга. Как он будет сдавать физподготовку для академии? Хотя, до этого ещё больше двух месяцев, очень может быть, что он успеет восстановиться.

\- Серёжа!

\- А?

\- Серёжа! – Наташа поцеловала его в щёку. – Ты меня слышишь?

\- Слышу. – Он хотел открыть глаза, но с первой попытки не вышло

\- Ты как?

\- Живой.

\- Серёженька, родной, потерпи. Сейчас скорая приедет!

\- Скорая – это хорошо. – Со второй попытки он разлепил веки.

Наташа смотрела на него испуганно и ласково. Мокрая, взъерошенная, она была похожа на отважно храбрящегося воробушка.

Другие работники садика и дети стояли поодаль, наверное, их попросили отойти. Пожарной машины Серёжа не увидел, возможно, она стояла рядом, но он не рискнул вертеть головой.

\- Тебе очень больно?

\- Нет. Не больно, только голова кружится.

\- А тошнит? – осведомился Николаев, стоявший рядом. На нём не было куртки, и Серёжа понял, что такое мягкое лежит у него под головой.

\- Тошнит. – Серёжа моргнул. – Егор где?

\- Тут, рядом, - успокоила Наташа. – Цел-невредим.

\- А Нюша?

\- Тоже.

\- Пожар потушили?

\- Считай, закончили уже, - ответил Николаев.

Серёжа хотел спросить, что же всё-таки горело, но тошнота резко усилилась, пришлось замолчать. Когда приступ схлынул, Серёжа попытался сесть. Наташа поддержала, но спросила:

\- Может, тебе лучше лежать?

\- Лежать на сыром асфальте холодно… даже летом.

\- Давай мы тебя чем-нибудь укроем.

\- Не надо. Я аккуратненько сяду… и дождусь скорую.

Наташа помогла ему сесть и пристроилась рядом, обнимая и придерживая его.

\- Уф… - Серёжа облизнул губы и почти смущённо признался: - Вся жизнь перед глазами прошла. Не то чтоб совсем уж полностью, но многие моменты…

\- А я в этих моментах фигурировала?

\- Практически солировала… Ты не звонила моим?

\- Нет ещё.

\- И правильно. Не нужно пока. Позвонишь позже, когда медики закончат.

Наташа кивнула. В огромных синих глазах заблестели слёзы, а губы стали подрагивать. Она постаралась успокоиться привычным методом – с помощью юмора.

\- Получается, я выходила замуж за человека с сотрясённым мозгом.

\- Получается.

\- Ты должен был сказать, что только с таким мозгом на мне и можно жениться.

\- И заработать второе сотрясение?

\- Дурак.

\- У тебя дурак, у мамы балбес. Совсем загнобили несчастного мужчину.

Наташа нервно ухмыльнулась. Она опустила подбородок на его плечо, зажмурилась, обняла Серёжу ещё крепче и прошептала:

\- Я так испугалась.

Серёжа приобнял её за талию.

\- Но теперь-то всё хорошо. – Он медленно повернул голову, коснулся губами Наташиного лба. – Теперь бояться нечего.

\- Я всегда буду за тебя бояться.

«А я за тебя», - подумал Серёжа. Вслух сказал:

\- Незачем, Спичка. – Улыбнулся и поцеловал её в висок. – У меня впереди ещё минимум восемьдесят лет. Я обещал.

_Конец_

_(3 ноября 2020 г. - 23 февраля 2021 г.)_


End file.
